


Post Graduation

by hwangseaia



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/F, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangseaia/pseuds/hwangseaia
Summary: 4 bestfriends decided to go on a short vacation to celebrate their 2 older friends' graduation! Will it turn out great?
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 10





	Post Graduation

Going on a trip after graduation feels like a tradition already. Almost everyone s doing it, regardless of the variations of the destination. _It’s all about the journey_ , people say. And let’s face it, the percentage of those who agrees and disagrees are about 50:50.

Graduation on RBW University was held last week. This week is exactly when the summer starts and there’s 4 young ladies in front of their apartment’s buildings with each one case in hand, about to go on a trip together to celebrate the graduation of the oldest two in the circle.

Wheein and Hyejin is busy taking selfies and sending it to each other’s phone. The other girl, Yongsun, is looking at her wristwatch impatiently for countless time already.

She taps her feet, clearly not happy with the amount of time they wasted upon waiting for one person. She form a cone in front of her lips with both of her hands before taking a deep breath and screaming on the top of her lungs:

“YA MOON BYUL YI. HURRY UP!!!”

* * *

The formation is now complete. Four girls with each different coloured suitcase on hand. They gathered up their money and managed to rent one villa which enough for the four of them to live together with for the next five days. After a few hours of ride with an online taxi, they finally get to see the villa right before their eyes. It was beautiful. Far from the city’s noise and all that bad things that usually haunt them for days. For example, deadline.

“We really scored a jackpot!” Hyejin voiced out her thought as she kept her suitcase on the front of the villa and went to the side yard already, where a swing made out of old tires can be seen hanging on a big sturdy tree. Wheein laughs and immediately follows her, playing swing with her childhood friends while Byul and Yongsun only giggle and sigh at the sight of deserted suitcases.

“Let’s get them inside and put them in the smallest room,” Byul laughed at her own plan while dragging her suitcase and Hyejin’s inside the villa. Yongsun shortly follow after figuring out how to not make Wheein’s suitcase stuck by the small ladder on the way from the terrace to the door. Yongsun unlocks the door and soon opening each side of the double door so it’ll be easier for them to drag the four suitcase.

“I thought this holiday suppose to be a celebration for our graduation, why do I feel like they’re the one graduating,” Yongsun muttered while putting the suitcase in the living room and throwing herself on the nearby sofa.

Byul shrugs instead of answering properly. She makes a beeline to the kitchen instead of following Yongsun resting on the sofa. She’s quite thirsty and it mean no harm to assume that the older girl might be feeling thirsty too. Coming back from the kitchen with two glass of ice water, Byul place the glass by the table in front of the sofa before plopping down beside Solar who’s now busy with her phone.

“You can get signals here?” Byul asked while pulling out her phone from her pocket. She doubts the connection around the villa, because the earlier road they took seems quite rough. Not to mention how their villa kinda located in the middle of tiny forest with tree and mild life around. (mild life because it’s tiny forest. Not a big forest).

“Barely,” Yongsun sighed as she puts her phone on the table and takes the glass to drink it. “But the good news is, I have some research since the day we make a deal to rent this villa to find out what we can do here without our phones. We can go around the forest, we can visit the lake which around 20 minutes from here by feet. We can also do barbeque, the owner keep all of the equipment by the storage.”

“Let’s do barbeque tonight, let that be the one thing that mark our holiday,” Mooonbyul gets all excited upon the thought of grilled goods. No wonder Yongsun told them to grab lots of foods before they get on their ride here. The pair then finished up their glass of water and drag the suitcase to each of respective room of the pair. The villa has two master bedrooms and the four agree be paired up to fill each bedroom. Hyejin with Wheein and of course Byul with Yongsun. Byul drags Yongsun’s and her’s suitcase to their bedroom and quickly go out to let the other two know about their plan to do barbeque tonight while Yongsun took care of the rest of the suitcase and head straight to the kitchen to prepare for the ingredients.

* * *

Their plan to do barbeque on the backyard of the villa failed. Why? Because rain starts to pour and give no sign of stopping even until the sky is getting darker. To make the situation even worse, one room was leaking pretty bad by the bed. Making the room can’t be used to sleeping tonight. It happen to be the younger pair’s bedroom.

“Tomorrow at 9 AM. Got it, thank you,” Yongsun hang up the call she made with the owner of the villa. The leak was really unfortunate that the owner was surprised by the news and apologize for it. They say they’ll send people over to fix it by the morning because it’ll be practically impossible to call the people over at this hour.

Yongsun approached the crowded sofa and plopped down by the empty spot beside Byul, pretty much the only empty spot left because the younger seems to monopolized the sofa.

Due to the leaking, the four agree to just sleep together by the living room. They took out their bedcovers from each rooms and make up enough space for four of them to sleep together. But right now they’re just watching tv on the sofa, not feeling like laying directly the bed they made yet and decide to just piled up on the sofa. With the cold weather, none of them are complaining.

A few minutes passed and Yongsun feels like she can’t resist the urge to sleep. Her eyes are so heavy and as she glanced at the clock, it was almost 12 in the morning. No wonder she feels sleepy.

“I’m sleeping first,” she announced to the younger girls while melting down from the sofa to her spot by the end of one side of the bedcover they arranged together. The three girls glanced at the clock as the oldest trying to get comfortable. Wheein turned off the TV while Hyejin turn off the lights. Byul gets off of the sofa and quickly claim a spot beside Yongsun who’s already fast asleep. She giggles upon the sight of the older’s sleeping face and stare at her for a while. After noticing the two youngest of the groups are already finding their comfortable position to sleep, Byul soon follows the three to the dreamland.

* * *

Yongsun was the first one to be awake in the morning. Or so, she thought. She stretched out her body while sitting up from her sleep. Making sure she didn’t make any noise while doing so because she afraid she might wake the other girls up. Well, there’s only one person beside here as she wakes up. Yongsun frowned, she turns to the kitchen and found Wheein and Hyejin sitting by the dining table with what seems to be their breakfast on the table.

“Wake up, Byulyi,” Yongsun tapped Byul’s cheeks twice before she gets up and folds her blanket. Putting that aside, she then approached the younger pair by the dining table, leaving Byul on the living room.

“Good morning,” Yongsun greeted the two while heading straight to the fridge, looking for something to drink.

“Good morning, snorer,” It was Hyejin who greeted Yongsun back. Wheein laughed a bit and Yongsun looked at the two in confusion.

Noticing the older’s confused face, Wheein and Hyejin can’t help but burst up into a big laugh.

“You were snoring really loud last night! Hyejin and I were actually not able to sleep properly last night!” Wheein explained with a pout. There’s a hint of her being annoyed but the playful and teasing remark overcome it.

“I snore? Really?” Yongsun questioned back while sitting on the empty chair and pouring an orange juice to her glass. A frown still hasn’t left her face. She’s clearly confused. Did she really snore? So loud that it cause Hyejin and Wheein to stay awake longer?

“You did,” It was Byul, appearing beside her to take the only empty chair left. She handed her empty glass, signaling Yongsun to also pour some orange juice for her in which Yongsun immediately did without asking question. The scene was so domestic that Hyejin and Wheein couldn’t help but smiling from ear to ear because of what happened right before their eyes.

Wheein nudged Hyejin’s side and whispered close to her ear “I bet Byul spend too many time sleeping over Yongsun’s place that she’s finally used with the snoring.”

Hyejin giggled at what she heard. She took another glance at the pair across the table who seems busy with their own world before nodding to Wheein while sipping her warm tea.

“Guys! We’ll be going to the lake after the leak is fixed. Alright?”

“Count me in!”


End file.
